Prue Halliwell (Earth-02)
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the three sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder" History Early Life Prue was born on November 27th, 1994, to Samuel Wilder and Patrica Halliwell. Prue is the only child born to Sam and Patty, and is the older maternal half-sister of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Prior to Prue's birth, Patty had fallen in love with Sam, who had been assigned as her whitelighter by the Elders. However, the two eventually ended their romance, primarily because Patty desired a normal life and didn't want Sam to give up his powers to be with her. Eventually, Patty began dating a human named Victor Bennett and they were soon married. After getting married, Patty and Victor temporarily split after Victor was overwhelmed by the fact Patty and her mother were "witches". In a moment of solace, Patty slept with Sam and conceived Prue. Patty and Victor soon made up, and resumed their relationship afterwards. Just when Patty learned that she was pregnant with Sam's child, the Elders discovered their previous romantic relationship and forcibly abducted Sam, stripped him of his powers and cast him out, while also permanently revoking Patty's right to a whitelighter. Revealing to her mother, Penny, her pregnancy, Penny convinced Patty to claim that Victor was the father of Prue, out of fear of reprisal from the Elders. Victor was none the wiser and believed Patty. After her birth, Prue's mother and grandmother blocked her whitelighter powers, rendering them dormant even after her magical telekinetic abilities manifested. On March 24, 1999, she was visited by a future version of herself, alongside a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their mother and grandmother bound each of their powers in order to render them relatively unnoticeable to the supernatural community, thus protecting them from demonic threats and allowing them lead normal lives. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother's corpse get taken away after the Water Demon killed her. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. She formally had a good relationship with Victor, whom she believed was her biological father. Not long after Prue's mother died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes used to attract and capture demonic children. She then saw a demonic child get pulled into the ice cream van and went to try to save him, but got subsequently pulled into the truck, trying to save the "child" and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resided. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and noticed she wasn't in her bed anymore, he ran outside and saw a van, thus, making him think something bad had happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Penny wasn't too happy about it when she found out, and continuous heated arguments between her father and maternal grandmother about her and her sister's destiny as witches resulted in him leaving the family, which also caused Prue to resent him bitterly. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their Charmed destiny for the oldest and younger Halliwell sisters to heal their rift. Prue was also the type of person who held onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for abandoning her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. However, when Prue came to understand the difficulties Victor encountered due to his being the only mortal in a family of magical witches, their relationship became more amiable, and despite her lack of trust in Cole, she was able to effectively put aside her personal feelings to work together with him in times of utter crisis. Such instances testify that, though she might come across as unfair and harsh towards those she deemed untrustworthy, Prue was still ultimately a reasonable and flexible person. At first, Prue's duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her professional life, but she eventually started taking the initiative in hunting evil. At one point, this determination of hers even progressed into an obsession - she believed that a break-in was the work of demons, and disregarded the idea of a human culprit. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she was alive, and was always risking her life in the fight against evil. Physical Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although after becoming a Charmed One her fashion sense became more risque and revealing. *'Hair:' For most of her life it was a very dark brown, almost black. In her mid-twenties, she has a blonde pixie cut. *'Wardrobe:' Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing after becoming a witch. From her awakening as a Charmed One onward, Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Prue is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches, and has been described as "one of the three most powerful witches in the land" by an enchanted looking-glass. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell, Reapers, and even an archangel; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Prue's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items (e.g. hex bags, spirit boards, crystal balls). According to Death, as a descendant of a particularly magical line, Prue and her sisters will inherit great power. The archangel Michael also mentioned that she was "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies" whereas the Oracle described Prue as being "strong in wild magic". *'Telekinesis:' Prue possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate matter at will. She can use her telekinesis to various effects, and has been able to deviate certain magical energies and objects, stop/restart a person's heart, and telekinetically strangle someone. She was even able to telekinetically hold Leo in place and the latter admitted that he couldn't orb out of this. She primarily uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats, but has on occasion channeled her powers through concentration alone. The current extent of her powers is not yet known, but she appears to be able to move up to 400 pounds (181.4 kg) with her mind, sufficient to lift and throw two normal-sized adults with her powers. **'Molecular Acceleration:' Prue can stimulate molecules to increase friction. **'Psionic Energy Projection:' In some unknown manner, Prue's brain generates psionic energy which she is able to project as concussive force. Prue can project "telekinetic forcebolts" powerful enough to knock down seven 250-pound men standing ten feet from her a distance of five feet. Prue can also create protective force fields out of telekinetic energy. **'Flight:' Prue can telekinetically levitate herself and others to simulate a limited approximation of flight. *'Astral Projection:' In April of 2020, Prue developed the power of astral projection and, originally, she did so by utilizing her telekinetic abilities to move her astral self from her body. Since she required the conscious use of her telekinesis to project her astral form, Prue was unable to use her telekinetic abilities while astral projecting. However, Prue's astral projection power developed into an ability all its own, and now she goes into some kind of altered state of consciousness or somehow otherwise nullifies her body in order to release her astral self. With this new method, Prue has total access to her telekinetic and teleportation powers. Her astral form is capable of flight and can pass through most magical barriers. Her astral form also initially manifested as tangible, as opposed to being intangible as with most other users. With practice, Prue learned to become tangible or intangible at will. Initially while astrally projecting, Prue's physical body fell unconscious and her astral form would forcibly return to her body after a period of a few minutes because of exhaustion. After intensive practice, it appears that Prue's physical body no longer falls unconscious. Instead, she can now operate in tandem in both her physical body and astral form. Prue displays the ability to astrally project across vast distances, regardless of her lack of familiarity with the location she is projecting to and can travel a fairly limitless distance while in astral form. **'Astral Suggestion:' **'Astral Possession:' *'Teleportation:' *'Portal Creation:' Abilities *'High Intellect:' Prue was a child prodigy growing up, and has a naturally high IQ. She also displays an expertise on various artifacts from a number of art forms and cultures throughout history. *'Multilingualism:' Prue can speak both English and French and some high school Latin. *'Adept Combatant:' Prue began taking classes in self-defense with her sisters shortly after her powers were unsealed. She gradually became an effective hand-to-hand fighter, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat have advanced to the point where Prue is capable of besting multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Vinceres, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. Category:Earth-01